The Final Step
by Lilyfish
Summary: James Norrington died....but he wouldn't break a promise to Elizabeth..would he? MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE R&R!
1. Realisation

James gazed out to sea, remembering Elizabeth's sweet scent as he'd kissed her. As she'd kissed him. Then the horrid sickening feeling as the blade was plunged into his chest…Elizabeth's cry from the midnight black waters below….

''_James!!'' _

It sounded as though she cared for him, truly. But there was no way of seeing her again. She was in the land of the living, he, in the land of the dead. Tears cascaded from his green eyes, once so alight with love for her – so intoxicated, now ashes of what could have been.

"_Elizabeth, our lives have been intertwined but never joined"_

Elizabeth lay in her cabin on the empress pondering his words. She felt her heart was splitting into a thousand pieces with each passing day, knowing she would never more gaze into those gentle eyes. She had never realised quite how much he'd loved her till that moment. He'd said he would follow.

No. He had _promised._

James never broke a promise…..

And then she realised. The heart….the compass…..Lyra….

She sat bolt upright

"Of course!!!" She breathed.


	2. Introductions

Lieutenant Sinclair strolled the length of the cabin, pausing briefly only to check that Beckett was asleep. He snored loudly, making his midnight watcher jump. Really, thought Sinclair, does the man ever sleep quietly?

Sinclair yawned and flopped onto the comfy sofa by the desk, and gazed at the charts. Perhaps, Sinclair thought, he wouldn't notice if I just…..

With that, Sinclair tweaked one of the arrows to point in another direction. That's better Sinclair thought, best to keep away from land. Father will be on the look out for me. And Ferdinand….but heck, thought Sinclair, I'd give a thousand pounds to see Will again.

Just then, Beckett gave an almighty yawn and awoke from his fitful slumber.

"Sinclair…" he muttered sleepily "G-go fetch me some hot tea, make it snappy will you?"

Sinclair scurried over to the dresser to make the tea. The aroma of boiling tea leaves filled the luxuriously furnished cabin "Will you take that darn hat off? Its night time for goodness sake." Sinclair frowned, and pretended not to hear. This was Sinclair's first night guarding Beckett, and he clearly did not know Sinclair's little secret yet.

"Are you deaf or something?? Take that bloody hat off man" Beckett said, his voice still groggy from his sleep. Sinclair sighed, it was impossible to ignore a direct order. Sinclair slowly removed the hat. Beckett's jaw dropped.


	3. Overboard!

"You're a…a…" Beckett stammered.

"A woman, yes." Replied Sinclair, or as we now must call her, Lyra.

"But…you…you...women aren't allowed in the Royal navy!" He said, boggling at her with a somewhat gawky expression on his face.

"Yes, I know that, but when I signed on, the Captain didn't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact, he seemed rather pleased…" Lyra broke off, frowning.

"Aaaaa..now I see…been giving the Captain a few little favours have we?" He chuckled, a glint in his eye.

Lyra glared at him.

"NO!!" She cried indignantly, furious that Beckett had even suggested such a horrific idea. "For your information, I have never given any man a favour, let alone that foul Captain of yours." She said, icily. Beckett reclined back onto the pillows, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"So you thought you could sign onto my crew, escape the Captain, which you have done…but did you honestly think you could escape me, hmm?"

Lyra could stand him no more, and with a toss of her wavy blonde hair, which was no longer confined to a hat, stormed out onto the deck, breathing heavily. I can't stay here anymore, she thought. Not now that he knows.

It was a good job she knew how to swim, else she wouldn't have made it far when she jumped overboard and into the swirly back ocean below.


	4. Alone In The World

Lyra coughed and spluttered as she pulled herself onto a nearby rock, huddling in the crook of it. She shivered. What choice did I have though? She thought. If Beckett had dared to probe further, which he would have inevitably, he would have found out who she was and contacted her Father immediately, and back to Bernard she would go. True, she would see dear Will again, but her brother Ferdinand would soon put a stop to that. Lyra lay her head against the wet rock and closed her eyes as she recounted what had happened to her over the past years.

_A five__ year old girl with flowing blond hair twirls about a rose garden, chased by a beautiful young woman with jet black hair tumbling down her shoulders. The woman catches the little girl, and they fall down laughing. Her Mother._

_The same girl, a year later. She cowers in a corner; she can hear her parent's shouting in the next room. A smack, her mother screams. "I will not have this!" Her father's voice rings out, cruel and commanding. Her mother pleads to him, protesting her innocence._

_Another year has passed. The girl gazes out of her nursery window; her face is streaked with tears. There is a sound of an axe being lifted into the air. The air hangs still. The birds stop singing. The axe is bought down with a soft swish and a thud. The girl screams out of the window "MOTHER!!!!" Before collapsing onto the floor, weeping uncontrollably._

_One year ago. The girl has grown into a vision of beauty, tall__ and slender, with shining sun coloured hair that tumbled past her shoulders in gentle waves and light blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue dress adorned with pearls. "Presenting Lord Bernard Renshaw" A voice announces. The girl looks up and sees her father walking into the room accompanied by a man of fifty, with yellow teeth and greying hair. Her father explains to the girl that this is the man she is to marry. She will die if she disobeys._

_For her father just happens to be the king._

_6 months ago, she is packing her suitcase as quickly as possible. She runs out into the pouring rain, where a horse is waiting for her. A young man with short brown, almost black hair hands it to her. She puts her arms around him and kisses him tearfully goodbye. "Will" She whispers. Without another word, she jumps onto the horse and disappears into the night._

_2 months ago. __The girl walks along the streets of Port Royal, in the direction of the Navy Recruitment office. She walks in and closes the door behind her._

Lyra sat there, tears mingling with the salty seawater that dappled her face, eventually drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Lending A Hand

"Go, I will follow!"

"You're lying"

James gave Elizabeth a pleading look, and she climbed onto the rope.

Bill Turner approached him, sword extended. James shouted at him desperately to stay back. He realised he wasn't going to be getting out of this one. Fighting back tears, he shot down the rope, to ensure Elizabeth's safety, and in that single moment, Bill Turner had plunged his sword into James's chest . Elizabeth hit the ocean, and saw him collapse against the deck rail. With a gut wrenching cry as she realised he wouldn't be following, she sobbed as she swam back to the Empress.

James's vision was going hazy and black, and he felt the blood spreading from the fatal wound. I'm dying, he thought. Still, I guess this isn't so bad…..its not that painful….no light….just….just black…..and…..a…a…a……a hand??? A smallish white hand had appeared amongst all the blackness, he stared at it for a moment, then grabbed it. And then, with a tremendous amount of force which was surprising for such a small hand, it pulled him.


	6. Rescue

Lyra slowly woke from her slumber. For a few moments, she was dazed and confused as to the regards of her whereabouts, but then she remembered. She was surprised to see a ship coming in her direction, but it didn't look like any ship she had seen in her life! It had a strange ghostly green glow, and was covered from top to toe (if ships even had toes, she mused to herself) in barnacles and other sea life. Nonetheless, it was still a ship, and she needed to get off that rock sooner or later before a wave knocked her into the ocean. She called out to it as it passed, but to no avail. Oh well, here goes again, she thought grimly. And for the second time that night, she dived into the water.

When she reached the ship, she grabbed a rope and pulled herself up. It was hard work, and the slippery sides didn't help in the slightest. She collapsed onto the deck, exhausted. But there was no time for rest. She heard someone….make that _someones, _coming her way. She shrank behind a pillar as she saw a group of men hurry past, all whispering worriedly to one another. They were followed by a young woman and a man in an Admiral's uniform. Lyra cursed herself silently. Did this mean it was a naval ship??

She followed them and watched as they crawled across a linking rope to another ship. But why would the Admiral let them escape? They were clearly pirates. Lyra was feeling thoroughly confused by now. Then things took a somewhat grisly turn.

The Admiral told the woman to get onto the rope, but she didn't seem to want to leave him. He the kissed her passionately, and she clambered on. Then Lyra could not suppress a gasp. A hideous man covered in Barnacles and sea life limped into view, ramming his sword into the poor Admiral.

Lyra could hide no longer. She ran forward, pushed the monster out of the way and heaved the wounded man to safety.


	7. Bandages and Barnacles

Lyra heard the man behind her begin to stir. She turned around and knelt down beside him, cleaning the wound. She was surprised he was even still alive – a wound like his should have been fatal. Carefully, and as gently as possible, she began to bandage it. But the pain was clearly intense, and he awoke from his stupor, writhing and crying aloud in agony. He flopped back onto the floor panting, staring at Lyra with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. He opened his mouth to stay something, but nothing came out. He tried again.

"W..w..where am I?" He stammered. Lyra hushed him, soothing his brow with a damp cloth.

"You're in a sea cave" she said, gesturing to the barnacles that surrounded them in the hollow rock.

"I should be dead…I don't understand….." he murmured, shaking his head in a dazed manner. Lyra smiled. She couldn't deny it – he should be dead, there was no doubt about that.

"Indeed you should be" She said softly.

"But your miraculous bandaging skills seemed to have saved me" He grinned. Lyra smiled, he was certainly perking up a bit…maybe he _would _make it.

"Might I ask your name, Sir?" She asked timidly. He smiled.

"Norrington, but please, call me James. And yours…Miss..?"

"Lyra. Just Lyra" She replied hurriedly, turning away.

"No surname then?"

Lyra turned to face him abruptly. Oh God, she thought, this is torture…I've just saved his life; he wouldn't betray me…would he? She took a deep breath.

"Howard." James's eyes widened.

"You're the missing Princess!" He breathed. Lyra nodded, she could only pray he was a good man at heart, or she was doomed.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged, her blue eyes alight with fear. James gazed at her. She was so young…so beautiful…

"I'd never betray you….Lyra" He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Lyra looked down, surprised at such a bold move, but squeezed his hand back gratefully.

"Thankyou" She whispered. Despite the cold wet surroundings, she felt warmed by his touch.

They sat (lay in James's case) there for a while, not talking. Finally it was Lyra who broke the soothing silence.

"Why did that….what were…but you-' Lyra couldn't find the right words for all the thousands of questions she needed to ask him. James cut her off.

"I expect you'll be wanting to know more about how I came to be like this" He gestured to the neatly bandaged wound on his chest. Lyra nodded

And with that, Admiral James Norrington began to recount all that had happened in his tragic life up until that very point.


	8. His Majesty

Cutler Beckett signed off his letter to the king and sat back in his chair with a smug smile on his face. Lyra would get what was coming to her. Serve her right to for refusing him, he thought. He'd recognised her face, having seen her a couple of times when he went to the English Court. And now he would receive a nice reward for telling her father where his dearly beloved daughter was……

"A letter for you, your Highness". King George stopped his anxious pacing of his study and took the letter from the servant. He noticed the East India Trading Company's wax seal on the envelope. It was from Lord Beckett. Slowly, he opened it. With a gasp, he collapsed into a nearby chair, as he continued to read it. When he was done, he looked up slowly.

"She's alive" He breathed. Then he put his head in his hands and began to cry, with sorrow that she was so far from home, and with relief, that she had not perished.

Within the next few hours, the servants were travelling to and fro to a large carriage with luggage. Word was that His Majesty was headed to Jamaica! The servants had no idea what was going on, but could only speculate why. They did not notice a young man of about seventeen, with short brown, almost black hair, hiding behind a marble arch.

Will was not normally afraid of people, but he was scared of his father. Ferdinand. Ferdinand was the King's eldest son, and heir to the throne. At 34, he swaggered around the Palace acting as though he already was king. Will had never known someone so arrogant and power hungry in his life. Just then he heard footsteps coming his way. It was his father. Talk of the Devil, Will muttered to himself.

"Good Lord, William, what on earth are you doing there??" Ferdinand said, after having jumped about a foot into the air. Will swore under his breath. Why was it that his father always seemed to know where he was? He came out of his hiding place.

"Father, what's going on here?" He demanded, throwing all caution to the wind. Ferdinand frowned and turned away from his son.

"They know where Lyra is. Your Grandfather, Bernard and I are heading out to Port Royal to bring her home. Will gawped at him.

"Oh God! Is she ok? I must accompany you!"

Ferdinand fixed his son with an icy glare.

"No William, you will not. I will not have you throwing yourself in there and wrecking Lyra's chances of a decent marriage." George appeared at his side.

"I couldn't have put it better myself" he proclaimed, making Will and Ferdinand jump.

"I take it the carriages are all prepared then, father?" George nodded, and motioned for his son to join him in the nearest carriage. Will had to choke back tears as he watched the miniature city of elegant royal carriages start to move off.

Suddenly, he felt reckless.

"She'll never love you Bernard, NEVER!!" And with that, he stormed back into the Palace.


	9. To The Pearl!

Lyra sat, dumbfounded, gazing at James. "You really went through all that?" She whispered. "Just to get a heart".

"You've no idea how much I regret it now. It nearly cost me my life, and has already cost poor Elizabeth's father his. I don't think I can ever forgive myself. Too many good people have died because of me, I only wish I was strong enough to go after Beckett myself and destroy that infernal heart…but I'm not." His green eyes sparkled, but not from joy, but from tears, which by now had created two little rivers down the sides of his cheeks, salty droplets collecting in a pool upon the sea cave's floor. Lyra was overcome with pity for this poor wretched man that sat beside her.

Suddenly James's features become curiously alight, as though he'd just had an innovative idea. Slowly he turned back to face Lyra.

"You could do it for me" he said in a voice that was barely a whisper, so soft in fact, that Lyra had an immense amount of trouble in hearing it over the crashing of the waves overhead.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The heart, you could destroy it! Listen to me Lyra" he suddenly grabbed her wrist; he had a maddened glint in his eyes. "Find the Black Pearl, on it you will find a pirate named Jack Sparrow. He has a compass, a compass that just so happens to point to whatever you desire most in the world. Use it to find the heart Lyra, it must be destroyed! Please, if you don't, more will die...and…." He broke off, and made a funny noise, as though he was choking. His eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed back to the floor.

Lyra gasped.

"James! No, wait, don't die, not now!" she shook by the shoulders, but to no avail. She felt his pulse, and nearly collapsed herself.

In relief.

She placed a blanket over him and moved him closer to the fire that she had made (a tricky job considering how wet it was in there). She sat next to his slumbering body, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, pondering what he had said.

"_The heart, you could destroy it!"_

It had seemed like a crazy idea at first, but now it was starting to grow on her. After all, she_ had_ joined the navy in the hope of some adventure as well as escape. So far, all she'd encountered were depressing men. But how to go about tracking down the Black Pearl? It seemed like an impossible task. Perhaps James would know when he woke up…..

_5 hours__ later_

The fire had long since died out, leaving the cave in pitch darkness. It was a very spooky place, with sounds of crabs scuttling about and waves washing overhead in the inky blackness. James stirred and sat up, trying to adjust his eyes to the gloom, but it proved an impossible task. Instead he felt for Lyra's hand. When he failed to find it, he decided she must be lying further off. He stretched out his hand a little more. It was becoming obvious to him that she was no longer there. Then a creeping sense of dread overtook him as he recalled the conversation they'd had earlier. She'd gone after the heart. James hadn't meant it – he'd been in a state of delirium! He stumbled blindly to the caves entrance, and called out her name in desperation, only to have his words whipped away by the violent winds.

"You idiot, James." He'd surely sent the poor girl to her death.


	10. Red Handed

The Pearl bobbed gently in the swirling currents, Elizabeth gazed miserably out to sea. It had been a week since James's death and every night she had been haunted by his green eyes…they seemed to be staring at her wherever she looked, constant reminders of the sacrifice he had made for her. She leaned on the deck rail. Had the sea ever looked so grey? All of a sudden, something caught her eye.

"A boat!!" She cried to Jack who stood at the wheel. He pulled out a small spyglass from the inside of his pocket.

"Aye! A little rowing boat! How on earth did it survive the storm last night??" he said incredulously.

"Is there anyone in it?" Asked Elizabeth, pleased to have something to take her mind off James.

"Not sure love, but I daresay if there is, they'll be wanting some food and fresh water we're a long way from land".

With the help of the crew, they managed to pull the crew, they managed to pull the little boat on board, only to find it was empty, save for a few gallons of sea water.

"Too late" muttered Gibbs forlornly. "May their soul rest easy…still, at least we can chop it up for firewood once it's dry, eh?" he said brightening up. And without further thought on the matter, the crew went about their business as usual.

Little did they know that the rowing boat's missing occupant was already on board, with only one thought on her mind:

Steal the compass

Stab the heart.

It was the longest day of Lyra's life, as she huddled among the spare sails below deck, her muscles tensing every time footsteps came near. She was numb with fear. What if she was discovered? They were pirates after all, and she wouldn't put it past them to run her through with a sword, like the one on the Dutchman had done with poor James. At the thought of him, she suddenly questioned herself why on earth she was doing this. Perhaps it was just a spur of the moment sort of thing, she mused to herself. Still, it was too late to go back on her word now.

When night finally fell, Lyra crawled out of her hiding place and went onto the deck, and was met with the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen in her life. It was even more beautiful than the one after the night her mother had been executed – Will had told her that when people died, they became stars. They had spent the entire night lying side by side in the rose garden, gazing at the jewelled heavens and speculating which one might be her mother….

_Lyra pointed at the brightest star. "That one's mummy" she whispered in a hushed voice. Will smiled and shook his head, gently guiding her pointing arm to a brilliant golden star that was streaking above their heads._

"_No, that's your mummy. Because she never stopped dancing…she wouldn't just stay still in the sky, would she?" He said, his brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. The young girl beamed at him, but suddenly her smile faltered._

"_So she'll never be in the same place? What if I look out my window and she's snot there?" Her little blue eyes began to well up with tears. Will sighed and put his arms around her. He would never forgive his Grandfather for doing this. Never._

Lyra sighed at the memory as she walked over to the deck rail, and gazed upwards. Every night since her mother's death, she had looked into the sky in the hope of catching a glimpse of that golden shooting star again. But she never did. It seemed tonight was no exception.

A sudden noise behind her made her made her whip round.

"Who goes there?" said a female voice. Lyra shrank into the shadows and held her breath. "I'm warning you! I have a gun!" threatened the voice dangerously. Lyra said naught, praying whoever it was would think they'd heard a mouse and go back to bed. After a few moments of just standing inches from one another, it seemed that the person did indeed come to this conclusion, and slowly slunk off.

Lyra, who hadn't been breathing all this time, let out a huge whoosh of air from her lungs, her knees almost gave way due to relief, but she just about managed to keep her balance.

Once Lyra had calmed down a little, she put her mind back on the task ahead. Now, where to find this reclusive Mr Sparrow, she wondered. She decided to follow in the direction that the person had gone off in. She entered a narrow corridor, which was in a horrid state of disrepair – many doors were hanging off rusty hinges. Lyra noticed the difference between the Pirate ship and the naval ship she had travelled on (the Endeavour) almost immediately. But then, Lyra thought, grinning to herself, the Navy had always been rather prim and proper…

She stopped at the end of the corridor, faced with a large oak door that had probably been rather splendid it its day. It had a barely legible sign hanging off it, saying 'Captains Quarters'. Lyra smirked to herself. She would soon relieve this particular Captain of his compass.

Very carefully, she eased the door open. She was surprised but pleased to find that it didn't creak in the slightest. She slipped through the gap she had created, and shut the door with a gentle click behind her. She turned around to face the room. It had a large desk that was scattered messily with navigational charts and, Lyra could not help but smile at this, - empty rum bottles. The room was absolutely _full _of them. It seemed that even if the sleeping Jack Sparrow did awake, he would be far too drunk to stop her.

As she approached the bed, she could see he was holding a half empty bottle in his arms – rather much like as a slumbering child would hold a teddy bear. So, after making sure he was quite incapacitated, she began to search the cabin. It was hard work, given the shockingly untidy state that it was in, but as she was rummaging in one of desk drawers, she felt her hand clasp around something that felt hard a cube like. With a cry of joy, she withdrew her hand, which now contained the compass.

She stood there for a moment, staring at it. Then, very slowly, she opened it.

"I want to find the heart of Davy Jones" she whispered. The red needle spun around very fast, making her feel dizzy. Finally it stopped, pointing in a direction that was roughly half way between north and west. She smiled and shut it with an abrupt snap, hurrying back up onto the deck to make her escape.

Where she bumped straight into Elizabeth Swann.

She had been waiting to see if the person she thought she had heard would come back. She pinned Lyra roughly up against the wall.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she hissed, pressing a pistol hard against Lyra's skull. Lyra gulped. What a fool she had been! Why hadn't she checked to see if anyone was on deck before coming up??

"I'm Lyra..and I…I..um-'' she stuttered desperately, but Elizabeth cut her off.

"And what are you doing with Jack's compass?? You came aboard to steal it, you're working for Beckett!!!" She spat furiously, pressing the pistol against Lyra even harder. Lyra winced in pain.

"I'm not working for him, I swear! But I really need the compass; I was going to return it – honestly!"

Elizabeth glared at her, but eased her grip on Lyra a tiny fraction.

"Well…if you're not with Beckett...then who?"

"I'm not working for anybody; I'm just sort of…doing a favour for…a friend".

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Who's your 'friend'?" Lyra simply shook her head, refusing to answer.

"TELL ME!"

Another shake of the head.

"Alright then, if you don't tell me, I'll just take this back then shall I?" Elizabeth said, snatching the compass from Lyra.

"No, please! I need it to find the heart! It must be destroyed, you don't understand" she said desperately, trying in vain to snatch the compass back. But Elizabeth held fast.

"If you can't tell me who you're working for, you must be one of Beckett's" And with that, Elizabeth began to squeeze the trigger.

Lyra did the only thing she could think of, she pulled her own head back as far as she could, then head butted Elizabeth with such force that it sent her head reeling. Elizabeth immediately relinquished her grip on Lyra and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Lyra decided not to waste time by picking up the compass, which now lay quite far off, for she knew that some of the crew were bound to have been woken by the almighty thwack as their heads had collided. She ran over to a lifeboat and pushed it into the water, jumping swiftly in after it.


	11. Betrayal

"We've arrived, Your Majesty!" A voice called to George. George looked out of his cabin window to see Port Royal looming into view. He felt relief flood through him. He was no sea farer, and had been seasick for the majority of the voyage, unlike his son Ferdinand, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy being at sea!

When the ship docked, they were met by a long procession of marines who had been sent by Beckett to make sure the king arrived safely. Not that Beckett particularly cared about the king himself, but more for the reward he was convinced he would receive.

Bernard was first off the ship, followed by George, then finally Ferdinand, who seemed somewhat reluctant to leave – he had found the voyage highly refreshing after the stuffy confines of the palace.

The Marines escorted them to Beckett's office, where they were offered a glass of whisky each.

"Please, do sit" Beckett said, with an enormous fake smile. He could almost feel the money in his hands…

George set his whisky upon the table and refused to sit down.

"Lets cut to the chase. Where is she? Where's my daughter?" He demanded, his voice ice cold. Beckett frowned. This wasn't going quite as planned.

"Well, and Admiral of mine turned up the day before yesterday claiming to know where she is". He gestured to a man who was standing in the far corner of the room. The three men jumped – they hadn't noticed him upon entering the room.

James Norrington slowly paced forward, stealing himself for what he had to say next.

"Your Majesty, it is my belief that your daughter is headed, or is already aboard…a pirate ship called-" George cut him off with a horrified gasp. "-called the Black Pearl." James finished. There was a bitter taste in his mouth – the taste of betrayal. But what could he do? Her life was in peril, she'd saved his life, now he must save hers.

"She's on a WHAT?" Spluttered Bernard, his watery red eyes out of their sockets.

"I take it that you must be Bernard, Lyra's fiancé?" James asked. Really, he thought, what on _earth _was the king doing, making his sixteen year old daughter wed a man in his fifties???

Bernard nodded dumbly. It seemed he was now incapable of speech. This time it was Ferdinand who piped up.

"Yes, and if you don't bring my little sister back safely, my father will see to it that you are hanged!" He stood up angrily, only to have his father's hands placed on his shoulders.

"Calm yourself, Ferdinand, I'm sure this gentleman will bring Lyra back safe and sound…and if he doesn't, he knows the consequences.

James nodded, and exited the room, breathing rather fast. His second in command, Gillette, was waiting for him outside.

"How did it go then Sir?" He queried.

"It seems we have a rather urgent need to find the Princess - prepare the Interceptor at once!"

"Yes Sir".

Lyra was lost. She had no maps, no compass, and no water. The midday sun was beating down on her, burning the back of her neck. What a way to die, Lyra thought miserably. Stuck out at sea. Still, at least the sea gulls will have something to peck at when I'm dead…

She lay down and closed her eyes, wondering what heaven would be like. When she got there, she'd have a nice cold bath and some chilled lemonade. Then she'd go and find her mother and they would fly through the night sky like stars….

A shadow passed over her eyelids, she heard shouts from above.

"Leave me alone, can't a girl die in peace?" She moaned.

Blackness.

"She's delirious" muttered James, as they pulled Lyra on board. He could see she was in urgent need of medical attention, or she wasn't going to make it. He carried her into a cabin, followed by the ship's doctor. He laid her down on the bed. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, James breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive then.

"She's very weak – she needs some fresh water, fast" the doctor said, bringing a cup of it to her lips. At first it just trickled down her chin, but then she began to drink some. James smiled; she was going to be ok after all. Subconsciously, he ran his hand over the old wound Bootstrap had given him. It had healed over quite nicely, though it twinged from time to time. But it had left an enormous scar right across his chest. James frowned, trying not to think how close he had come to death that night. He headed back up on deck to instruct the sailors to turn the ship around and head back to Port Royal.

Later on, James decided to take some dinner in to her. He knocked on the door, wondering if she was even strong enough to eat yet. He was surprised when her voice answered just as strongly as when he had first heard her speak.

"Come in".

James slowly pushed the door open. She was sitting up in bed, washed, with her golden hair combed out down her shoulders. At the sight of him, her expression changed from tranquil and calm to one of utmost hatred. "Get…out…" She seemed almost too angry to articulate her words. James bit his lip.

"I, uh, brought you something to eat" he said, hovering by the door.

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Lyra please listen, I –'' James tried.

"You betrayed me! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, _and _after I saved your life!! Do you realise how easy it would have been for me to just have left you to die on the Dutchman? DO YOU?" She screamed.

"And what would have happened, do you think, if I hadn't rescued you today, hmm?" James said softly, setting the tray down on the side table next to her. Lyra stared at him. He had a good point. But…

"I'd rather have died than marry Bernard" she said, in a desperate attempt to win the argument. James smiled. He hadn't met a girl like this since Elizabeth. They had strikingly similar personalities.

"Well anyway, at least eat some of the food- you need to get your strength back". And after patting her hand, he got up and left.

By morning, the Interceptor was back at Port Royal. James helped Lyra down the gangway, as her legs were still a little shaky. Waiting for her, were the three men she had prayed she would never have to set eyes on again. Particularly the one in the middle.

"Lyra, my darling, you're safe!" Bernard leered down at her, showing his stained yellow teeth. Lyra felt nausea rush up into her throat, and she had to grip James's arm even tighter for support.

George stepped forward, and shook James vigorously by the hand, looking overjoyed.

"How can I _ever _thank you Admiral?" He cried, pulling Lyra into a stifling hug. James felt his heart breaking in pity as he had to let go of her arm to hand her back to her father. And then it hit him like a tsunami. He was in love.

"You must come to the wedding back in England!" Proclaimed Ferdinand, pulling James from his thoughts.

"Excellent idea! We shall leave first thing tomorrow morning." Said George.

"I'd be honoured, your Majesty". James said quietly. He looked at Lyra, who was crying softly, avoiding his eye.


	12. Reunited

Will sat on the window seat in his bedroom, his head pressed against the cool glass pane. Outside, rain was hitting the ground with tremendous force. Will smiled, he had always liked the rain, it had such a calming effect on him. And he was in great need of calming – he was worried sick about Lyra. There was no word from his father or the king, and he hadn't seen Lyra in a year. She had convinced him that running away was best for her, but now Will was not so sure.

Oh God. What if she's dead? Shut up, she's fine, she's fine, she's fine. She HAS to be.

There was the sound of a carriage rolling into the courtyard. Will watched it. It was pulled by a pair of black horses, soaked through and shivering from the freezing rain that kept bucketing down. The carriage stopped. The footman opened the door. Will let out a cry of sheer joy and bolted from the window, and rocketed downstairs.

Lyra flinched as Bernard took her hand to help her from the carriage. She turned around to make sure James was near. On the journey home they had become very close- some situations had even bordered on being romantic. But all thoughts of James were soon blown away as a familiar face came into view.

They said nothing, but collapsed weeping into one another's arms, tears of bittersweet joy flowing down their cheeks.

Their brief contact was short lived, however, as Bernard interrupted them with a loud hacking cough.

"Shall we?" He said, offering his arm to Lyra, who had no option but to take it.

Later that night, Lyra somehow managed to free herself from Bernard's clutches, and ran through the palace rooms to find her dear Will. He was where he always was – the Rose Garden. She sat down next to him on the swinging chair and gazed at the floor wordlessly.

Finally, it was Will who broke the uneasy silence.

"My father told me that the wedding is to be tomorrow, then?" Lyra nodded, still saying nothing, for fear she would start crying and never be able to stop if she did. "There are no stars out tonight – too many clouds" he said gently. She nodded again, moving to sit closer to him. He held her tight, putting his cheek next to hers.

"I can't do it"  
"You must"

"Why?"

Will stayed silent. It certainly was a good question. Why? Why Bernard? Why not him?

"At least you're home now, I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead." At the thought of the many dark hours he had spent in the small chapel, praying to God to keep her from harm, he held her even tighter.

"I wish I _was _right now" Lyra said miserably.

"Don't say that Lyra, what about those left behind?" he whispered.

"Good point…"

Suddenly, without warning, the clouds parting, bathing them in dappled moonlight. They stared upwards. Lyra was first to point it out. "There are no stars!" She gasped.

And then they saw it.

A beautiful golden star was streaking across the sky.


	13. Black Wedding

It was the morning of the fateful day. Lyra trembled as her maid, Maria, laced her into the silken white gown.

"Don't you look a picture, Miss!" She exclaimed, as she combed out Lyra's hair. In it, Maria gently fixed a white rose Will had cut Lyra the night before. Around her neck was a silver locket her mother had given to her.

There was a knock at the door. Lyra looked round to see James standing there, looking rather awkward.

"Could you leave us for a moment?" He asked Maria, who bobbed a curtsey and left.

"Come to wish me the best of luck in my marriage, have you?" Asked Lyra bitterly.

"No."

Lyra stared at him.

"Well…what _do _you want then?" James sighed, and ran his hand over his chin nervously.

"Lyra…I really don't know how to tell you this, but.." Lyra felt rather confused.

"Are you feeling alright James?" She said gently, walking over to him. James shook his head.

"No, and I haven't been since I met you. Lyra…I lo-'' He was interrupted by loud organ music.

"Oh Lord!!" gasped Lyra "That's my cue!"

The doors opened, and she began the agonizing walk up the aisle. She finally reached Bernard, who surveyed her approvingly with his rheumy eyes. The vicar began his sermon. Lyra desperately sought out Will's face among the pews. It wasn't long tills she found it.

"Do you, Lyra Anna-Maria Howard take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicars dreary voice jolted Lyra. She looked into Bernard's eyes, then into Will's, which were sparkling with tears. And she knew what she had to do.

"NO!!!!" She screamed.

Then she ran.

"Stop her!" wheezed Bernard furiously, but Lyra was too quick for everyone, she flew up the stairs, up and up and up.

Until she reached the very highest tower of the palace. She picked up the skirts of her wedding dress, and shakily clambered up to the precipice, where she was only a step away from tumbling into oblivion.

"Lyra!" She heard Will's voice cry out behind her. She turned to face him, a peculiar smile decorating her beautiful face.

"When you look at the sky tonight, Will, if you see that gold shooting star again, look very carefully – you might just see one flying next to it."

And then she took

The Final Step.


	14. A Promise Kept

James gazed out to sea, remembering Elizabeth's sweet scent as he'd kissed her. As she'd kissed him. Then the horrid sickening feeling as the blade was plunged into his chest…Elizabeth's cry from the midnight black waters below….

''_James!!'' _

It sounded as though she cared for him, truly. But there was no way of seeing her again. She was in the land of the living, he, in the land of the dead. Tears cascaded from his green eyes, once so alight with love for her – so intoxicated, now ashes of what could have been.

"_Elizabeth, our lives have been intertwined but never joined"_

Elizabeth lay in her cabin of on the empress pondering his words. She felt her heart was splitting into a thousand pieces with each passing day, knowing she would never more gaze into those gentle eyes. She had never realised quite how much he'd loved her till that moment. He'd said he would follow.

No. He had _promised._

James never broke a promise…..

And then she realised. The heart….the compass…..Lyra….

She sat bolt upright

"Of course!!!" She breathed.

She ran up onto the deck. He was waiting for her. Elizabeth gave a cry of joy, and ran into his arms.

"I told you I would follow" said James


End file.
